As it becomes ever more common for individuals to own and carry mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, people want the freedom to use their own devices for both work and personal use (this approach is sometimes called the bring-your-own-device model). Users are familiar and comfortable with their own devices, and do not want to learn how to operate and carry a second device for work. At the same time, enterprises have a legitimate need to control the handling of their confidential information when it is accessed and processed on non-enterprise devices.
Productive work on any computing platform relies on the ability for the same data to be securely accessed by and interchanged between multiple apps, each of which is suitable for a different aspect of that interaction. However, employers want to limit the access and use of confidential corporate data according to enterprise information control policy. Furthermore, some users (e.g., consultants or those with multiple employers) would like to use their personal computing devices for their professional relationships with multiple organizations, each of which has separate information control needs.
It would be desirable to address these issues.